Teleportation
The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Sub-power of Omni-Psionics, Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation Manipulation. Also Called * Apparition/Disapparition * Blink (League of Legends) * Coordinate Change/Movement * Geo-Leaping * Phase-Jumping * Position Change * Spatial Movement * Teleport * Tele-Transportation * Translocation * Transmutation (American Horror Story: Coven) Capabilities The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Applications * Empathic Teleportation: Teleport to those the user has strong feelings for or can teleport to those who have strong feelings towards the user. * Flash Step: Teleport short distances. * Isoportation: Teleport short to shift facing. * Matter Substitution: Substitute one collection of molecules with another. * Partial Teleportation: Teleport parts of a target away. * Remote Teleportation: Teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them or requiring physical contact; can be used both offensively and defensively. Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, which can punch holes or bisect the target. ** Teleport objects into another object, causing the object to displace the object teleported. (Using glass to cut a concrete pillar or metal sticks into a target's body.) ** Teleport air or water molecules when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at a target. * Teleport a target to users front to intercept an incoming attack, defending themselves and causing the target's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport anything small to around the target to immobilize the opponent. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the target to death. * Teleport a burst of air into the atmosphere and/or earth, causing shock waves or earthquakes respectively. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport into the air at steady intervals to simulate Flight. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport objects to another location, creating an instant mailing. Techniques * Spatial Attacks * Teleportation Bomb Generation * Teleportation Clones * Teleportation Combat * Teleportation Flight * Teleportation Slash * Teleportation Strike Variations Deconstruction * The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. dust, ice, crystals, flower petals, etc...) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. In some cases, the user's limbs and body simply separate and reform in another location. Fragoportation (Volatile Matter Jump) * Teleport by exciting internal molecular/atomic energy triggering explosions or implosion before porting. Instant Transmission (Energy Reading/Transportation) * Teleport to any location as long as they can find an energy source to lock onto. May need Ki Sense, Aura Reading, or Energy Vision. Location Swapping (Switching/Trading) * Distort space to exchange one subject with another. Magiportation * Teleport through/via magic/magical energy. Marking Teleportation * Teleport to a marked location. Mathematical Teleportation * Teleport by using mathematical formula/probability. Molecular Teleportation (Reconstruction) * Teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere. Portal Creation * Teleport by opening a spatial portal around oneself, instantly shifting locations, or even keep the portals open to allow others to use for later. Quantum Teleportation * Teleport by disassembling at a subatomic level and slipping into the quantum field, then reassembling at a different spatial and temporal location. Reforming Teleportation * Teleport to other areas and rebuild oneself with the materials and energy of their surroundings in that destination. Subspace Travel * Teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space adjacent the "normal" space and integral to the space-time continuum. This allows the user (and anything that they teleport) to travel much faster than the speed-of-light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. Sympathetic Teleportation *Teleport through/via energy/matter/object by merging into it and emerging elsewhere from the same energy/matter/object. Teleport Dash * The combination of high speed with teleportation which allows the user to ignore normal rules. Teleportation Ball Projection * Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Temporal Teleportation * Teleport through the manipulating space-time. Tracking Teleportation * Teleport to any person the user desires to find. Warping Teleportation * Manipulate phase-jumping radiation. Levels *'Basic Level:' User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. User can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, up to what they are wearing/carrying. *'Advanced Level:' User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, up to several people/heavy household appliances. *'Expert Level:' User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass up to a bus/industrial machine. *'Master Level:' User is capable of teleporting on a planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to the closest satellite such as the Moon. User can teleport mass up to buildings. *'Ultimate Level:' User is capable of teleporting light-year distances on a cosmic scale. User can teleport mass up to planets. *'Absolute Level:' User is capable of teleporting anywhere, including from illusion to reality, into one's mind, even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. User can teleport effectively infinite mass. Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness: In relationship with teleportation, allows the user to know where not to teleport to prevent unwanted telefrag. * Dimensional Travel: Teleport between different dimensions. * Motion Paradox: To move the body without physically being in motion. * Light Warp: Traverse wherever via visualizing abundant light sources instantly. * Location Manipulation: Manipulate locations of other people and objects. * Space-Time Distortion: Most forms of teleportation require a distortion of the space-time continuum for the warp. * Spatial Displacement: Take sections of space and teleport it around. * Spatial Expansion: In relation with teleportation, allows the user to expand the space in an area to provide room for the object being teleported. * Summoning/Banishment: Teleport targets to or away from oneself. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: Create a barrier that teleports anything within or touches it to elsewhere. * Teleportation Manipulation: Manipulate every aspect of teleportation. * Time Travel: Teleport from one time period to another (spatial location may or may not remain the same). * Verbal Teleportation: Teleport by uttering a location's name and being teleported there. * Warping Speed: Moving at extreme speed without physical motion by dropping in and out between real and sub-spacial planes. Teleportation Resistors Spatial Anchoring *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; users of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user must know what the place looks like, or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. Teleportation Negation *Ability to prevent targets from using any kind of teleportation. Not usually permanent. Limitations * Users of Teleportation Negation can prevent users from teleporting. * Users of Teleportation Diversion can redirect user's landing position. * Users of Teleportation Prediction can predict where user is teleporting. * Momentum may be conserved when teleporting, meaning that a being cannot simply avoid the damage in the midst of falling by just teleporting to the ground. See Also: Inertia Is a Cruel Mistress ** Conversely, all teleported objects may lose their speed completely. * Teleporting may take time, ie. user may need to concentrate certain time before the transportation happens. * If user's power is calculation-based, low intellect and stress may hinder ability. * If the time-space coordinate which user is teleporting to is already occupied, they may get thrown to another location, or suffer some other sort of teleportation malfunction. * May not be able to teleport other teleporters due to a spatial contradiction. * May be unable to teleport while under stress or in shock, e.g. being in the vacuum of space without a spacesuit. * May need to know/sense/have been to the area which they are teleporting to do so properly. * Users' teleportation may be limited when the Spatial Cognizance is being interfered with, such as rain, chaff, or anything that emits spatial noise. * Teleportation may cause a spatial disturbance, allowing highly sensitive opponents to track down their destination. Known Users See Also: Teleportation Tropes. *32nd Aberrant (TF2 Freak) *BLU Nnnngh Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Cave Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Demo Ballseye (TF2 Freak) *Dream Demoman (TF2 Freak) *Fiammetta (TF2 Freak); via Reality Warping *Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) *Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) *Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) *Solgineer (TF2 Freak) *Spöi (TF2 Freak) *Spy Krueger (TF2 Freak) *Spyper (TF2 Freak) *Weaselcake (TF2 Freak) *Weaselpie (TF2 Freak) *Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *SonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) *EchidnaSonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) *Death Queen (SonicFan Franchise) *Crystalmind (SonicFan Franchise) *Tikal Crimson (SonicFan Franchise) *ShadowFan (SonicFan Franchise) *SilverFan (SonicFan Franchise) Gallery Aberrant Teleportation.gif|An Aberrant (TF2 Freak) teleporting near Medizard in an attempt to ambush him. File:Demo Ballseye Teleportation.gif|Demo Ballseye (TF2 Freak) is capable of Teleportation, allowing himself to travel from place to place, or teleport from area to area. Fiammetta Teleportation.gif|Via the use of Reality Warping, Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) can teleport to various locations around the Freak world, and she can also use Teleportation to either evade attacks, or to retreat when the situation is dire for her. File:Painis Vagicake Teleportation.gif|With Weaselcake's Teleportation ability, Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) can teleport from location to location, saving travel time. File:Slender Mann Teleportation.gif|Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) is able to use Teleportation to evade confrontations and avoid combat with someone. File:Solgineer Teleportation.gif|Solgineer (TF2 Freak) is capable of Teleportation, especially use it as a weapon in order to transport themselves into Campoman. File:Spyper Teleportation.gif|When situations are dire, Spyper (TF2 Freak) can use this power to perform surprise attacks on his opponents, and as well as use it for other uses such as travelling certain distances. File:Weaselcake Teleportation.gif|Weaselcake (TF2 Freak) has the power to teleport, even though it helps him travel much faster. He can also evade incoming attacks in the nick of time by teleporting, thus evading them. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries